


We just want to escape the world

by howsthismylife



Series: We just want to escape the world [1]
Category: spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howsthismylife/pseuds/howsthismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's in a relationship with Harry, then things go wrong when Harry did not show up on their anniversary. Peter gets his heart broken, then he met a new student at school named Wade, which Peter doesn't remember being childhood friends with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Have you ever waked up one day and feel like there’s something going to happen? You may not know what exactly but deep inside you, you know there’s something to look forward to. You woke up one day and there’s this unexplainable feeling inside telling you that there will be something, or there is something going to take place? Well this is what our teenage spider is going through. He woke up on a Friday Morning and feels like there’s something ‘good’ about today, or that’s what he wants to suggest.

“Peter! Honey wake up! Get your breakfast, you’re gonna be late for school” the captain shouts from the kitchen as he finish preparing their breakfast. Peter rolled off bed, lazily getting up as his pops called him for breakfast. He fixed himself up, not knowing what date today is and headed down to the kitchen where the rest of the family is.

“Morning Pops!”, “Morning Dad!” Peter looked at his father.

“Uhmm” “Morning Bambi” Tony said seriously as he sips his coffee, (or morning drug as Steve puts it), while reading his broadsheet. Steve chuckled. “C’mon, eat your breakfast Peter, you’re gonna be late if you don’t hurry up” his pops ordered. “Stop calling me Bambi, dad!” their son replied as he sits on the chair, chugs a bit of the orange juice and starts to eat his pancakes. Tony continued reading as if he didn’t hear his son complain to him, he’s going to let this pass because he has more important thing to do. 

“Alright, got to go” Tony speaks folding the broadsheet and finishing his mug of coffee

 “Be careful Tony. Oh and good luck! Call me when you get there” Cap sits down to eat his breakfast as his other half came to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Uhmmm, bye?” Peter said with a big question mark on his face

“Where are you going anyway?” he asked.

“Peter, today’s the 15th your dad has to go to Afganistan for business purposes” His pop explained,

“I thought I told you that already last week” the cap continued as he stares at Tony already in the elevator.

“Alright. You take care Pete! Oh, and don’t give your Pop any problems while I’m gone.” Tony said as the door of the elevator closes

“Love you Cap! Love you Bambi!” the billionaire finally on his way.

“Ughhh! Dad!” Peter growled.

“Uhmmm, don’t you have class?” His pops asked sarcastically raising a brow.

“Oh, shit!” peter finished his pancake and chugs down the juice, grabbed his backpack then head off to school.

“Language, Peter!” His Pop yelled. Peter apologizes as he went off.

“Love you Pops! See you later!” Steve smiled.

~~~

As Peter was walking to school he suddenly remembers that today is the 15th day of the month. He smiled as he walked slowly like he does not have any class. Maybe that’s why he was feeling all those butterflies from the moment he woke up, maybe that’s the reason why he can’t contain himself and he just knows that something ‘amazing’ was about to happen, or that’s what he suggests to himself. Today is their anniversary. It has been a year since he started going out with him, he thought only to find himself smiling as he looked at his watch and ‘WHAT THE FUCK!!!’ he almost shout, containing the expression only to his mind, he runs to his school, faster this time, for there are only five minutes to spare before he finds himself reciting at their history class again.

~~~

He scanned the cafeteria as he saw his best friend: Gwen Stacy waving at him mouthing him to come and take a seat. With few friends to choose, of course he’s going to sit with Gwen but that’s not the reason why he was scanning the whole place. As he sits, placing the tray in the table,

“If I’m not mistaken, today is your anniversary…” Gwen smirks at the young man

“Right?” she continued as she takes a bite on the burrito

“Uhh, yeah. Glad you remember” Peter sulked a bit staring at his plate of unhealthy school cafeteria food.

“Well you don’t look so happy about it. Cheer up Pete, today’s your day” cheering up her friend.

“Yeah, I haven’t seen him though” the boy lets out a sigh.

The teenage spider wonders why he hasn’t seen him, yet. Usually he’s the one greeting him in front of the school and both of them will head to their lockers and head on to their respective classes… together. But today is different; he hasn’t got any text from him at all. Nothing from the moment he woke up until now, and Peter knows it’s unlikely for him not to be around.  He tried calling his cell but it’s always busy.

“Well, maybe he’ll surprise me later after school” he mutters to himself trying to cheer himself up.

~~~

The bell rang marking the end of mental torture for the students at the school. Once again the hallway became lively as everyone gets out of their rooms and tried to breathe in the smell of freedom. Some were heading for their clubs while some decided to head straight home, and one of them is Peter. He was sulking the whole day; he hasn’t even seen his shadow or feels the slightest presence of his existence. The brown haired teenager sadly walks through the hallway to get out from the school when he felt someone tap on his shoulder. Peter jerked, for one second he was happy only to realize that it was Gwen who tapped him.

“Hey Pete, why are you so gloomy?”

“I haven’t seen you boyfriend the whole day.”

“I even tried calling him but it’s always busy”

“Is everything alright?” Gwen asked dead worried for her friend, it’s their anniversary after all. Peter lets out a big sigh,

“It’s okay. I’ll just head home.” That was all Peter could say, one more word and he feels he’s going to break out crying his eyes out.

‘I was wrong huh?’ he muttered to himself as he heads towards home.

“Pete? I’ll call you alright?” Gwen just stood there with a question mark on her face and was obviously worried about Peter.

It’s as if there’s nothing she can do, this is the first time she have seen Peter so sad, so broken.

 

~~~

The brown haired teenager walks out the streets still looking down, not caring if people start to bump him. He didn’t care, he was too busy thinking deeply what could have happen to his boyfriend as to why he hasn’t and still hasn’t shown up the whole day. He tried contacting him the but still hasn’t got any response, Peter seems to have forgotten that he was heading home, although still walking on the right path when his phone rang. “Hello?” he picked up not looking who it was, “Where are you young man?” Peter jerk as he heard his pops worried voice over the phone, he hadn’t realize the time and was so caught up in the moment that he didn’t care. But still this is Captain America. For he knows based on experience, Steve is an overprotective parent. “Uhmm, hey Pops, I’m almost there.” He replied as he found himself in front of their mansion: Stark Towers. “Okay then, hurry up, gonna have dinner.” said Steve. You can see a somehow forced grin on his face while he talks to his pop.

As the elevator reached their home, he walked out to see Steve in the kitchen counter preparing dinner. “So, what’s for tonight?” his son asked staring at his father. “We’re having pizza tonight” Steve replied. Peter’s eyes grew wider as he heard his father’s answer, more of a shock, because Steve always cook their food, it was his last option to order food which his father thought is not very much healthy to eat. But tonight was different, their having pizza. “Oh, okay, I’ll just go to my room and ‘fix’ myself up” he told his dad as he went upstairs to his room.

Both of them were silent as they chomp their food. It’s like both of them were experiencing the same thing. “So…” Peter started “Why order pizza?” he stared at his father who is now staring back at him. “Well uhh, apparently I found myself in your dad’s lab almost all day and I lost track of time I didn’t have time to prepare dinner so yeah, I ordered pizza” Steve grinned at his son. It was too obvious to his son, He missed Tony. “Oh, don’t tell me you miss dad already?” Peter joked a little, smiling, his dad just left this morning and it hasn’t even been a day since a day, “You know I love your dad Pete, I always miss him especially when he’s not around” Steve chuckled taking a bite on his pizza. That shut Peter for a moment, “Oh, I almost forgot, someone left a letter addressed to you earlier this afternoon, I left it in your…” Steve paused as he swallow his food “..room, it’s in your desk” he continued, Peter tried to finish his dinner fast and heads upstairs for the letter. “I’m going to my room, thanks for the dinner Pop” he said as he went to his room. “Okay, I’ll clean up then. You do your homework” his father smiled and let out a sigh as he followed his son with a stare. Steve is just a little overwhelmed on how Peter has grown up now. Well Steve thinks these kinds of things when one of them is away or not home.

Peter’s heart was throbbing as he ran to his room, when he reached upstairs he paused for a moment in front of his door and lets himself in heading straight towards his desk. There he found the letter his pops was talking about, it was on a white envelope with red and blue stripes on it, Peter’s favorite color. His eyes began to tear still trying not to cry. He flipped the letter and there he sees.

To Peter Parker-Stark-Rogers.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Chapter 1

(To Peter Parker-Stark-Rogers.)

Peter was sweating, getting hotter by the minute as he stares at the back of the envelope with his full name on it. This was without a doubt addressed to him. His mind was blank, it’s not that he doesn’t think but he can’t think of anything as of the moment. He only knows one thing, that what’s inside that envelope can make or break him. He spent about five minutes staring blankly on the piece of paper he’s holding which clearly would somehow put to rest his thoughts. Gathering enough courage, convincing him to read the letter, he slowly unwraps it. He then opens the paper folded in three. His heart rising faster, feeling anxious he started to read.

***

Dear Pete,

Hey babe, I’m sorry for not being present in probably what should have been one of the best days of our lives. It’s not that I’m going be present on the other days to come.

Remember last summer? Where I had to go to London with my father, he said he was taking me to help him arrange some business there. Well, during my stay there… I met someone. I know this sounds stupid and if I said it to you we would probably argue so I decided to keep it from you.

I fell in love Pete, I fell in love.

Her name is Anne, we dated, and it’s hard to admit but it felt wonderful, it’s like when I’m with her it makes me forget all my problems, It makes me forget about us.

Today’s my flight to London.

During our stay in London last summer, he wanted me to study there. My father wanted me to continue my studies there, where he’d finished his. He said he’d wanted me to have the same class of education he had when he was younger. He expects a lot from me Pete and I can’t bring myself to argue with him. All of this was urgent and I could not have the courage to say it to you because we really haven’t been talking for a week. We’ve been both busy with our own stuffs. You’ve been quite busy with your extra curricula’s and I’ve been busy pleasing my father. He really looks up to me Pete, and I want to meet all his expectations, you know, business stuffs.

Remember how you always told me that you don’t want to live on your father’s shadows? Well that’s what I’m doing, and I hope you understand that part of me, my decision.

Hear me out, please?

These past few months have been wonderful, believe but I’m sorry because I can’t keep this any longer, I can’t continue like this. It’s been killing me knowing that every single day I see you, every single day I’m with you; I’m not the same Harry that you love. When my father wanted me to study in London, deep inside I felt so happy, happy that I can be with Anne, but then that means I have to leave you.

I didn’t have the guts to tell you this personally because I can’t handle myself if I see you cry. I don’t want to hurt you, I really don’t, but for now, this is the best choice for both of us.

I know I’m a coward for ending it like this, through a letter, but I want you to continue your life, and we both know we can’t live like this, with a lie.

Live your life Pete.

I’m sorry.

Harry Osborn

***

Peter broke down, he sat on the edge of his bed, hands on his face, crying.

All of his questions we’re now answered. It’s not like he didn’t see this coming, surely Harry has been acting weird for the past few weeks and yes they haven’t been talking to each other for a week, but he had no idea it would turn out like this. Tonight Peter didn’t care, he was so sad and all he wanted to do is let out all the frustration he has. He just can’t take it, every word on that letter pierces his heart like long thick needles, it’s like everything that he believes in was slowly being ripped out of his soul. He sniffs as he tried to wipe out his seem to be never ending tears and leaned on the wall. Right now, he just wants to cry himself to sleep hoping maybe when he wakes up everything would be back to normal, but something tells him, no matter how much he denies, that this is reality, that all of this is happening. He was left all alone.

Still sulking on his bed, he felt a slight vibration and hears a faint ringtone underneath his comforter. Slowly, he looks for his cell only to realize that his best friend Gwen had texted her for twenty six times and countless missed calls. He couldn’t seem to bring himself to reply, feeling so miserable at the moment.

~~~

The elevator went for a stop at their place. The lift, slowly opening its doors. A familiar blonde girl came out.

“Hey Mr. Rogers!”

“Oh, hey Gwen…” the cap said back, waving at the teenager smiling but looks so confused.

“Did Peter ask you to come over?” He added as he stands up from the couch.

“Actually no. I tried calling him several times but he didn’t answer so I figure I’d just pay a visit. Is it okay Mr. Rogers?” she explained staring at his best friend’s father with the worried look on her face.

“Please, call me Steve. And its okay, Peter’s upstairs.” He points.

“Would you be staying here for the night?” the cap added.

“Uhmm. No. My father would kill me. I’ll be home before my curfew.” She smiled as she slowly heads towards Peter’s room.

“Oh okay then, well, just ask me if you need anything else Gwen” he went back to the couch and continued watching TV. Steve saw the worried look on his son’s friend; he quickly thinks that there’s something happened to his son. Between Steve and Tony, nobody as in nobody has a more sensitive sense than Steve. As a father, an overly protected one, he started to worry. As much as Steve wants to grapevine on their conversation, he wants to give them their privacy; something tells him perhaps it’s not the right time to talk to him.

Gwen is still amazed on how big his friend’s home is although she’d been there a couple of times before. She slowly walks to his room, pausing for a while before finally knocking on the door.

“Who is it?” Gwen heard the response and she slowly opened the door.

“Peter?”

The depressed boy heard a familiar voice; he gradually walked out from his bathroom as he saw probably the only girl he can trust. “G-gwen” he voiced out as he sniffs and tears seem to gather around his eyes.

“Hey…” Gwen enters and she suddenly feels the need to comfort his friend. From the looks of his room and Peter, he does really need some consoling. She hugged his friend as tight as she could and all she can hear is his weeping. It breaks her heart to see how Peter is now, she’d been friends with him for as long as she can remember and this is the first time she had seen him like this.

“He left me…. It’s over...” Peter sniffs as he tries to catch his breath for a while. He slowly let go from the hug and he shows Gwen the letter that Harry left.

Gwen reads the letter, Peter sits in his bed staring blankly at the window, it seems like the soul from his eyes have left him as well. Gwen tries her best not to cry, to comfort her friend. She could not believe that Harry had done this to him, for all she knows they were both happy together. After reading the letter, the blonde girl crumples the paper goes to his bathroom and flushed the goddamn piece of paper down the toilet. She then sits beside her best friend staring at the somehow lifeless body beside her. Gwen tilted her head to Peter’s shoulders grabbing his left arm.

“So, what now huh?” Peter mumbles to himself. Still blank on expression.

“You move on.” She tilted her head back, looking at Peter who’s also looking at her.

“You move on” she repeated, shrugging her shoulders.

“You… go to school, study, and make robots with your dad and you… move on!” She said with a worried face.

Peter forces a smile on his lips and lets out a sigh.

“Come on Pete, clearly he doesn’t love you the way you love him and now it’s over don’t let it bring you down. I know reality strikes some hard punches on us sometimes but you see, we always stand back up and keep on going. We just have to accept these things. YOU just have to accept them and keep going… Who knows, maybe someday, you’ll meet someone who will love you not any less than your capability to love, and maybe you’ll find someone who will love you more.” Gwen sighed at the end of her speech. She knew that that’s what’s she wanted him to hear and Peter knows that it’s something he should hear.

For a few minutes there was silence.

“I didn’t know you we’re so emotional…” the boy chuckled softly.

“I can do better than that. That was impromptu by the way.” She smiled warmly at her friend who is now a little bit better than he was earlier. Peter smiled back at her, this time it was not forced.

“Thanks Gwen” he lets out a heart warming smile and gave his best friend a hug.

“Awww, anytime Bambi.” She jokes a little to lighten up the mood.

“I’ll forgive you this time.” Peter said as he chuckled.

“Well, looks like my job is done here. I have to get home before my mom freaks out again.” she said as she stood up. “We wouldn’t want hundreds of police looking for me again don’t we?” she added as she headed towards the door of his room.

“You didn’t tell them where your going did you?” he smiled at her

“Thank you again!” He hugged his friend one last time as Gwen leaves.

“See you on Monday then Pete. Goodnight. Get yourself some sleep”

“I will!” he nods

“Oh, and I won’t tell your Pops about this, don’t worry” and with that, Gwen left the Star towers.

~~~

It’s Monday morning and Peter doesn’t seem to have the same energy like he had for the past year. Or maybe because it’s Monday, everyone hates Mondays, I mean, who doesn’t? He went straight down to their kitchen hoping to fuel up and he sees his Pop cooking their breakfast. The past few days had been exhausting for Peter although he did not really do anything productive aside from sleeping, watching tons of romantic movies and eat fast foods which Steve was not happy with because he does not want his son eating unhealthy processed foods. He greeted his father and Steve gave him a smile telling him that they will be having eggs, bacons and pancakes. Peter love’s pancakes so as much as possible Steve cooks him his favorite every morning. This time with chocolate chips.

“Uhh, Pops? Why did you cook so many?”

“Just thought I could do something to cheer you up” Steve winked on his son.

“Auhhh, and why would you do that?” raising a brow questioning his father, hoping that Gwen didn’t tell anything to his dad.

“Nothing. I just figured you need some comforting. You know, parents senses” he smiled at Peter putting a tower of pancakes on his (Steve’s) plate.

“I noticed you weren’t yourself these past few days so I made you these. To cheer you up.”

“Well, thanks Pops, but I’m alright.” He smiled at his father who clearly is thankful for his effort.

“You can always talk to me Pete, you know, about anything.” Steve raising a brow seeming like he knows what’s going on on Peter’s head.

“You know, your Dad and I…:”

“Ugh, please not your love story again!” he cuts his father before he can continue with the history of his family. He took a bite on his pancakes then chugs down his juice, Steve laughed teasing his son as he starts nibbling on his food. It still amazes Peter to see Captain America tore down towers of pancakes. The serum clearly made his appetite unusual. Tony won’t be back until Wednesday so he thought he would a happy quiet week, or that’s what he thought.

~~~

At school, Peter went to his locker and grabbed some books and head straight to the guidance councilor’s office to pick up some stuffs, a letter for the upcoming Career day on their school. Peter was always nervous about this, the thought of Iron Man blasting off the roof of their room and Captain America climbing down a helicopter was not a pleasant thought. He probably will try to sink in his chair and wish he’d disappear that instant as his classmates and their parents one by one drops their jaws down and slowly looks at him. Peter was definitely not a fan of Career days.

The teenager went back to his locker because he noticed he grabbed the wrong book. He still seems to be not ‘himself’ but certainly better than the last time. He was carefully unlocking his locker when he noticed a man come near him. Blonde hair teenager who just from the looks of it got into a fight. Peter notices scars on the teenagers face and on his hands as he rub his head maybe because he bumped his head on some hard concrete. This one’s a new student, Peter thought to himself, he sees the schedule from the boy’s left hand, he seemed lost.

“Wade…. Wilson.

Wade Wilson.” The boy said smiling.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I changed a bit of Wade’s character because I thought it would suit the whole fic per se. I assumed that Wade is a different person when he’s not Deadpool so please don’t kill me.

(Previously: As Peter was unlocking his locker he notices a man came up to him. From the looks of it, the blonde hair teenager had just gotten into a fight, Peter knew he was a new student because he seems lost and was holding his schedule. He referred to him as Wade Wilson.)

Peter looks confused as the teenager introduces himself randomly. He can’t seem to help but notice several scars which from the looks of it was not due to the fight he got into. He called himself Wade Wilson, somehow deep within Peter, he was moved when he heard his name, it’s like he’s met this guy before but could not remember.

“Uhmm. Hi?” Peter said with full confusion on his face. He stares at the blonde guy, Wade also staring back with such amusement on his face.

“You’ve grown a lot” Wade murmur.

“What?” Peter asked, he didn’t seem to get what he said or he’s just making sure he heard the right thing.

Wade turned around for a bit. “Dammit!” he muttered to himself again and turning back to Peter.

“Nothing!”

“Uhhm, nice to meet you! You’re Peter right?” He said straight to Peter.

“Uhh, how did you know my name?” the brown haired teenager wonders.

“Shit” Wade mouthed.

For a second Peter thought the guy was a bit eerie but he didn’t mind. He constantly sees Wade muttering to himself as he talks to him.

“Sorry but I have to go to class, nice meeting you by the way” and with that Peter grabbed his text book and headed to his room.

Wade almost reached out to Peter’s shoulder. “You don’t remember me do you?” he muttered again to himself following with a sigh as he started walking figuring out where he’s class room is. For a new student Wade wasn’t that bad, he can’t be classified as any other student in the entire school. He was unique. Although when you run into him in the campus it’s either he’s eating tons of burrito’s and tacos or muttering to himself, more likely arguing to himself, it’s like he’s talking to someone. He seems to enjoy these intrapersonal conversations. He didn’t care on what others think of him, mostly weird though, even the bullies won’t try to lay hands on him because the last time they did they we’re introduced to his 6 inch knives which he considers his ‘babies’, peeing the scare out of them. It’s funny because even the teachers don’t mind him and try to get in his way

Peter has seen him multiple times in the campus, most of the time he caught Wade staring at him like he wants to eat him. He wonders what’s going on Wade’s mind. He didn’t mind him staring at him like some creep or what, he just got used to people staring at him, and the only difference is that somehow Wade’s glare brings butterflies on his stomach. All he can do is stare back then look away.

~~~

Back at the Stark Towers; his dad Tony was back from Afghanistan and already was working down his cave only surfacing out when his husband threats him to come out and eat or there’ll be no sex for him. Peter went straight home after the long hours of mental torment; he’d still have to do his homework. He sighed as he reached their house. Peter was bored the whole day, more likely every day, he’s tired of his teachers teaching things he already mastered, he’s got nothing to do but slouch on his chair, doodle some things, or pray for a crime to happen just so he could go hero.

After having dinner, mac and cheese, watching his dads make out in front of him he decided to go straight to his room and finish his homework; Tony has already inflicted too much psychological damage to his son to be able to bear another. Peter closes his doors throwing himself into his bedroom bouncing off slightly letting out a sigh. He closes his eyes and for a second, the face of Wade appeared in his mind, he then opens his eyes “What the…” he mouths raising his left brow higher. It was weird, and then suddenly he remembers how his name seems to be familiar to him.

“I don’t know him…” Peter talks to himself, clearly, he doesn’t seem to remember meeting him somewhere, it’s definitely the first time he’d seen him. Although there’s a slight chance that he might know Wade because, as far as he knows, he can’t clearly remembers his childhood.

He gently rubbed his forehead, thinking.

“Wade”

“Wade”

“Wade…” whispering to himself.

“WADE!” He almost shouts, quickly sitting in his bed which made him feel a bit light headed, he lays back in his bed crossing his arms covering his eyes.

Peter remembers something, a slight fuzzy memory, he remember playing with a kid named Wade on kindergarten, before even Gwen became his best friend. He knows they’ve been good friends then, then suddenly he just vanished, he didn’t have any news then, what could a 5 year old possibly do then huh. But he can’t be sure it’s Wade, the Wade he knows from kindergarten had no scars whatsoever and he didn’t have this weird conversations with himself all the time. There’s only one way to be sure, he either has to ask Wade himself or wait for Wade to tell him personally.

All night he debated himself on whether the Wade he knew was the Wade Wilson who showed up in his school, until he falls asleep, not even touching his homework but that wouldn’t be a problem.

 

 

 

 

~~~

At school, Peter’s life seem to be more peaceful because Gwen is practicing for the upcoming play on their school, he knows Gwen really likes those kinds of things that’s why he doesn’t bother her on her work; and Wade, who seem to follow him and stared at him for hours was not at his sight also. After 6 hours of suppressing students of their freedom Peter walked through the hallway, usually he goes straight home but this time he felt like hanging around the library (where he usually hangs out) or anywhere else quiet. He was walking looking for places when he spots Wade sitting on the bench mumbling to himself again with wrappers of tacos around him holding a cup of what seemed to be an energy drink.

“ Whoa, you sure do love tacos… Wade” he said smirking at the other teenager

He just looks at him with his hood on, by the looks of it he is not happy.

“Can I sit here?” Peter pointed next to him; Wade nods as he clears the pile of taco wraps around him.

They both stare at the open field full of high school athletes. “You don’t look so cheerful…” he said. He can tell that he’s not himself although he keeps on muttering things which he can’t understand. He had gotten used to this side of Wade and frankly doesn’t care.

“Okay, tell me what’s wrong? We’re friends right?” he looks at Wade who smiles back at him staring.

Wade took a deep breath and lets out a big sigh.

“You kno….” Wade cuts him out

“Ten years ago…

Ten years ago I studied on one of the kindergarten here in New York. I only had one friend throughout my stay; suddenly I had to skip school because my mother passed away and I had caught a rare disease, I had acquired this scars from the virus and there is no cure. Well it did make me stronger, and invincible. (He chuckles, he continues staring to the ground smirking)

I promised that kid that we’ll meet again… somehow, when I’m cured. And so ten years later I came here hoping I’d see him again and then I saw you. I thought to myself, if Parker had grown up you’d just look like him, but I guess I was wrong.” He smiled at Peter with a hint of sad pair of eyes.

Peter laughs a bit.

“You’re the kid who punched Billy in the face when he’s telling me I’m an orphan”

“You’re that crazy kid who drags me around the school looking for bugs to ‘murder’”

“You’re that Wade who took all the food of our classmates and gave them to me when Billy took mine!” he smiles back at Wade, he remembers, he clearly remembers.

“Sooo, your last name’s Wilson huh” he smiles awkwardly

“But…. But, but, bu-but.” All Peter can hear are buts.

“Wha- How?” He laughs.

“But your last names Stark-Rogers” he points at Peter who appears to gain back his energetic and annoying self.

“Yeah, I was adopted, my dads didn’t know I used their surname” he explained smiling.

“Peter Parker Stark-Rogers at you service” he obviously enjoys this moment.

“Dads?”

“You have two dads?” Peter nods.

“Awesome! You’ve been adopted by homos?” Wade quickly shuts himself with his hands on his mouth. Yep, he’s back to normal.

“Sorry.” He mouthed

“It’s okay, it’s not every day that I get that kind of reaction” Peter just kept on smiling.

“Oh, and they’re both cool dads so I really don’t have anything to complain” he added

***

Meanwhile on Stark Towers.

“Ahhcheeeew!” Tony sniffs.

***

Wade was just so happy he can’t contain himself and he with no question in mind hugged his old time friend. Peter was surprised but he lets Wade hug him some more tapping his back.

“Wanna grab some tacos?” Wade then lets go of Peter as he stood up reaching for the brown haired teenagers hands. Peter still has time yet so he agrees to come with him reaching Wade’s hand back.

“Didn’t you just eat so many tacos already?” Peter questioned, the taco wraps on the ground was enough proof, as they walked out of their school, Peter hasn’t realize that he was still holding Wade’s hand, though at that time it didn’t matter.

“You’ve made me tell that crap, I am hungry for some tacos” he stared at Peter smiling.

“Can I have my hand back now?” Wade asked childishly, clearly it was a joke when Peter lets go of his hands, his cheeks starting to color a bit.

“C’mon Pete, I was just joking.” He tries to reach for Peter’s hands but failed.

“Can I call you Pete?”

“Please, please, please, please, please…” he seems to never stop. Peter just nods and smiles turning his cheeks into bright red

For any reason, maybe out of randomness that of is Wade, he lifts Peter from the back, Peter struggling to get down from embarrassment as some athletes share a view of them exiting the premise.

“Tacos here we come” said Wade.

Yep, he’s back to normal. Peter sighed.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Chapter 3

Weeks after Peter found out that Wade was his childhood friend they started hanging out after school sometimes crashing at Wade’s apartment. Aside from the usual taco trip they’ve been having over the past few days they played video games and watched countless movies at the blonde’s place, Wade’s father Logan wasn’t always present at their apartment because of his job. He and Wilson got really close making up for the years they haven’t had together as friends, Gwen was still busy with her theatre thing so she hasn’t been able to hang around as much as they wanted to.

One Friday afternoon instead of hanging out at Wade’s apartment he had asked Peter if they could crash on his place. He was curious about on where does his friend lives, he already knew he was adopted but he doesn’t know who adopted him and he hasn’t actually met his parents yet.

            “Are you sure?” Peter said raising a brow on his friend.

            “It’s okay if you don’t want to” the other guy said looking forward as they walked through the streets of New York. It’s not like Peter doesn’t want to, it’s just that he’s scared that maybe Wade might freak out when he sees that he’s being raised by two men.

            And plus, he doesn’t know how his dads would treat him. The first time he invited a friend over his house was his last. His dads always entertain his guests on a different level. Gwen was the only one who seems to stand the treatment the two guys give on Peter’s friends.

            “No. it’s okay.”Staring at him smiling. They both took off and went to Peter’s crib.

            Wade saw himself standing in front of Stark Towers. He tilted his head a bit wondering why Peter had stopped in front of the building, and then he remembers his last name ‘Rogers-Stark’ at first it did not ring a bell but as soon he stood there he knew. Wade turned his attention to the boy looking at him, shocked and a bit surprised he gave his friend a jab on his chest. “Tony Stark adopted you?” smiling at him. People started to look at the two teenagers blocking people’s ways.

“Don’t freak out okay?” he said calming his friend who seems to be hyped on what’s happening. Peter escorted him inside the ground floor where a grand reception area greeted both men.

“Good afternoon sir Peter” the guard greeted him with a smile. Wade stared at the security looking amazed as he scanned the whole place. They entered the express lift designed for his family connected directly to their house on top floor.

“Welcome home master Parker” Wade flinched as he heard a voice echoed the place. Wilson slowly entered his residence looking around feasting on what he’s seeing.

“Cool”

“What is that?” by that he means the voice who just spoke

“Oh, that’s JARVIS. He’s like an A.I”

“Artificial Intelligence” he explained. Wade just throws himself to the couch bouncing slightly smiling widely as he was liking on what he’s seeing.

“Juice?” Peter offered.

Wade just nodded figuring out on how to turn on the T.V

“JARVIS this is Wade Wilson. He’s like uhh—my childhood friend I guess” he said staring into the ceiling as he went over to Wade bringing him a glass of juice.

“Nice meeting you Sir Wilson” the A.I replied

“Awesome!” Wade said looking so amused sipping on his refreshment

“Apparently Master Stark is not feeling well and is resting in their room. Mr. Rogers is looking after him” JARVIS butted in.

 “Shall I inform them that you have arrived?”

It was rare for his dad to get sick or anything. “No it’s okay, I’ll… go to his room” Peter replied looking a bit worried. He turned on the T.V keeping Wade occupied. He told him that he would just see his dad in his room and he just nods at him.

Peter knocked on his parent’s room he just heard a slight murmur coming from inside so he lets himself in. He froze on what he sees and quickly covered his eyes with his hands shutting the door.

“OH MY GOD!” He shouts.

“JARVIS told me you we’re sick so I went to check on how you’re doing!” yelling in front of his fathers room

He was devastated to see what his dads are doing the moment he entered. He’s pretty sure that’s not what you do when you get sick. He immediately saw his innocence vanish through thin air. He can’t seem to get over the graphic picture on his head. Wade rushed in to check what happened looking at Peter who’s soul seems to have departed his body. Suddenly the door opened.

“Sorry ‘bout that Pete” it was Steve half naked sweating heavily.

“Oh my god pops!” he really does look devastated.

“Oh, I’m sorry Mr.—“ Wade said.

“Rogers. Mr. Rogers.” Steve replied. He closed the door leaving his husband Tony lying face down on their bed defeated—they haven’t finished yet—letting him rest.

“You are?” he continued

“I’m sorry. Pops this is Wade Wilson. He’s my friend. A childhood friend actually” Peter introduced his friend to his pop. Both men shook hands, Steve dressing up properly as the three men went to the living room. It’s rare for his son to bring friends in their abode maybe because every time he does Tony screws everything up. Well not for him, he’s the good side of their family. He and Wade seem to like each other. Well sort of.

Steven asks him how’d they met and how come he hasn’t seen him over the past few years. Wade explained and told his story. He was somehow touched on the story of the teenager incurring a disease after his mother died; it was just heart breaking for Steve.  Peter rolled his eyes because normally Wade would be as energetic and annoying as he can get but today, this afternoon was different. He was kind of behaving like a normal teen would when he enters an unfamiliar place. He looked at Wade who’s still talking to his pop, it’s a good thing that his one of his fathers liked Wade, he wish the other would like him too.

“So. Are you staying for dinner?” Mr. Rogers asked Wade.

Peter and Wade looked at each other not knowing what to say. Hours later and it would be dinner time, it’s Friday night and they don’t see anything wrong about it.

“Uhmm. Can I?” Wade asked with care

“Of course you can!”

“Although I won’t make enough food because Tony’s sick so how about I just order pizza?” they have all agreed to the idea of pizza. Steve re-heats the porridge for Tony.

The three men sat down at the couch watching T.V when the elevator went to a stop at their floor, it was the delivery man with their pizza. They all shared pieces while Steve went to give his husband his porridge. He stayed there and told the two boys in the living room to enjoy themselves, “Tony wants to be fed” Steve said rolling his eyes.

The two boys now alone in the couch with a box of pizza in front of them continued watching the T.V. “I’m still shocked on how things got to this far.” Wade said to Peter eyes glued to the show.

“Yeah, me too” Peter replied staring at his slice of pizza. He still can’t seem to move on about the thought of Iron Man and Captain America adopting him although it’s been pleasant living with them both.

They’ve been chatting for minutes already consuming most of the slices when Steve came out of the room. “Uhh. Boys? Can you hand me extra box of pizza? Tony won’t let me leave his side” he shouts from their room.

Peter explained to Wade why his pops had great amount of appetite and how Tony can be a baby sometimes. The blonde teenager checks his watch and finally decided to head home. He could not say goodbye to Steve because he might interrupt “something” important and so he bid his goodbye to his friend.

“This has been a great night.” Wade said.

“I’ll guess I’ll see you some other time then.”

Peter nods. Bidding his friend goodbye.

“Goodbye JARVIS” looking at the ceiling hoping the A.I would respond.

“Nice meeting you Mr. Wilson” and it did.

To be continued…


End file.
